liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Cálculos - Feitos de Velocidade de Warhammer 40.000
Aqui vai ser uma coletânea de feitos de WH40K que vou tentar calcular. Provavelmente fracassarei muito, mas eu quero tentar. Honório Luciel Pensa em Assassinar Alguém The Word Bearer is almost unrecognisable. For a nanosecond, the figure registers to Luciel as an unknown, a threat. Transhuman responses are already there, unbidden. Adrenaline spikes to heighten an already formidable reaction time. Muscle remembers. Luciel wears his boltgun, an oiled black pit bull of a weapon, in his thigh holster. He can draw, aim and fire in less than a second. The range is six metres, the target unobstructed. There is no chance of missing. Maximus plate, frontally augmented, might stop a mass-reactive shell, so Luciel will fire two and aim for the visor slits. The airgate skin-sleeve is self-repairing, and will survive las-fire damage, but a bolter shot will shred it open, so Luciel also braces for the explosive decompression of a ricochet or a miss-hit. At a simple, subconscious neural urge, boot-sole electromagnets charge to clamp onto the deck plates. Luciel thinks theoretical, but of course there is no theoretical. There is no tactical precedent for a Space Marine to fight a Space Marine. The idea is nonsense. He thinks practical, and that directs him to the visor slits. He can make a clean kill headshot in less than a second and a half, two rounds for kill insurance, and probably protect the atmospheric integrity of the airgate. All this, all this decided, unbidden, instinctive, in less than a nanosecond. ''- Know no Fear: The Battle at Calth'' Basicamente, ele faz uma análise profunda de um inimigo em menos de um nanossegundo, incluindo detalhes como distância, grossura da armadura, onde mirar... Tudo. Suposições *Vou fazer dois cálculos: Um de proporcionalidade com a reação humana, outro simplesmente fatorando a distância que conseguiu processar, comparando à luz. *Vou considerar que, como "menos de um nanossegundo", seja 0,0000000005 segundos, ou seja, metade de um nanossegundo. *Vou considerar que, para processar tudo que ele processou, incluindo distância, detalhes da armadura, curso de ação e etc., uma pessoa normal demoraria 5 segundos. *No cálculo de distância, vou considerar apenas seis metros (Poderia ser mais, só que não sei como calcular mais do que isso), e considerando que a velocidade da luz seria 29,999 (Basicamente, 30) cm por nanossegundo, vou considerar que seja 15 cm/ns, já que o cálculo utiliza a metade de um nanossegundo. O Cálculo Primeiro, distância. *6 está para x assim como 0,15 está para 299.792.458 *0,15x = 1.798.754.748 *1,5x = 179.875.474.800 *x = 11.991.698.320 m/s *11.991.698.320 : 299.792.458 = 40c. Agora, em comparação ao processamento humano. *10 está para 5 assim como 0,0000000005 está para x. *5x = 0,000000005 *x = 0,000000001 *5 : 0,000000001 = 5.000.000.000 m/s = 16,67c. Não sei qual está certo. Eu usaria o de 6 metros, porque acho que é o cálculo mais simples. Em todo o caso, isso escalaria a Marines veteranos. Consistente com Marines veteranos processando campos de batalha inteiros em nanossegundos. Ankh Desce Pra Matar Traidores A flash of translocation lit the grand tomb chamber. When it abated, the Architect was in a different room. Using his chronomancy, he had descended several levels in a nanosecond. The catacombs were dank and sealed. It was fear. Fear of contamination that drove the necrons to such lengths. And for good reason. - The Fall of Damnos Suposições *Vou considerar que cada andar mede três metros, e que "vários" significa... Cinco. O Cálculo *15 está para x assim como 0,3 está para 299.792.458 *0,3x = 4.496.886.870 *x = 14.989.622.900 *14.989.622.900 : 299.792.458 = 50c. Isso escalaria a manipuladores do tempo, já que ele explicitamente utilizou seu poder temporal para elevar a sua velocidade. Ahriman Vê Bilhões de Futuros He felt all sense fall away. Everything became distant, just another pattern spinning through the quiet stillness. He could see the possibilities of the next nanosecond, multiply and collapse. He saw the Rubricae climbing over the walls, the molten stone squashing beneath their feet. He saw Astraeos fall. He saw a figure of fire waiting at the end of a billion branching futures. He was the storm, the still point around which the warp turned. ''- Ahriman: Sorcerer'' Suposições *Como "bilhões", vou considerar dois bilhões. Vou considerar que pessoas demoram uns 5 segundos para processarem uma única possibilidade do modo que Ahzek processou. O resultado irei dividir a partir da capacidade de pensamento humano de 120,26 m/s e depois por um nanossegundo.. O Cálculo *5 está para 1 assim como x está para 2.000.000.000 *x = 10.000.000.000 *10.000.000.000 : 120,26 = 83.153.168,13 m/s *83.153.168,13 : 0,000000001 = 83.153.168.130.000.000 m/s. *83.153.168.130.000.000 : 299.792.458 = 277.369.112,9c. ... Interessante. Muito inconsistente, mas interessante. Mesmo se aplicável, isso seria apenas á capacidade de processamento dele. Pilotos Doom Scythe São Estrategistas Fodas Pilotos Necron das Doom Scythes podem simular bilhões de estratégias em alguns nanossegundos. Suposições *Com "alguns nanossegundos", vou supor 5, e como "bilhões", vou considerar dois bilhões. Vou considerar que pessoas demoram, pra dar um puta low-end no resultado, uns 5 segundos para pensar em estratégias, fazendo isso pensando a 120,26 m/s. O Cálculo *5 está para 120,26 assim como 2.000.000.000 está para x. *5x = 240.520.000.000 *x = 48.104.000.000 m/s *48.104.000.000 : 299.792.458 = 160,45c. Isso escala diretamente á capacidade de processamento de necrons. Gente que ataca além das capacidades de processamento de necrons escalariam diretamente à isso. Lexell Kotov Processa Alarmes Kotov hadn’t, but as more and more of his systems reset, he began picking out desperate bursts of communication transmitted from orbit via the Tabularium. Though it sent a flare of pain through his skull, Kotov processed the most urgent of them in three picoseconds. ''- Lords of Mars'' Suposições *Irei calcular comparando a sua reação à de um humano. Vou considerar que um humano demore apenas 0,5 segundos para pegar os mais sutis sinais a 5 m/s de capacidades reativas, enquanto Kotov demora 0,000000000003 segundos para fazê-lo. Depois, pegarei o resultado e dividirei a reação humana por isso. O Cálculo *0,5 está para 5 assim como 0,000000000003 está para x. *0,5x = 0,000000000015 *x = 0,00000000003 *5 : 0,00000000003 = 166.666.666.666,66 m/s (Deu uma dízima) *166.666.666.666,66 : 299.792.458 = 555,93c. Sinceramente, acho esse feito meio contraditório, pelo menos para se usar em combate, já que eles tem muito mais desfeitos do que feitos do tipo em combate. Acho que dá pra usar como feito de percepção, though, já que é consistente com eles conseguindo processar coisas em nano e picossegundos. Provavelmente dá para escalar pra algum personagem que atacou rápido demais até para eles processarem. Mechanicus Pensam Rápido Demais Dois cálculos em um. ‘Finally, you have your cohesion,’ said Dahan, recognising the appearance of a higher command authority within the enemy ranks and finding that he had been anticipating this moment. It took him less than a picosecond to see the new objective of the enemy forces and realise that Captain Hawkins had been correct. ''- Gods of Mars'' E também: '' 'I recommend an immediate withdrawal,' Cawl stated, data-pulsing a pict capture of the rising swarm to his mistress. 'See what ascends, domina.' '' Aspertia spared a picosecond of consideration. During that brief time she appraised the tactical situation herself, and performed an analysis of the extractors' progress. '' she canted, so everyone could hear her dismissal of Cawl's suggestion. '' ''- Wolfsbane: The Wyrd Spear Cast'' Suposições *As mesmas de cálculos anteriores. Só vou adicionar que, para dar um low-end GIGANTESCO, vou considerar que uma pessoa normal demoraria dez segundos para analisar completamente todas as táticas envolvidas numa missão. *Menos de um picossegundo, irei considerar como metade de um picossegundo. Também vou considerar que uma pessoa normal demoraria meio segundo pra perceber algo a 5 m/s. O Cálculo Cálculo 1: *0,5 está para cinco assim como 0,0000000000005 está para x. *0,5x = 0,0000000000025 *x = 0,000000000005 *5 : 0,000000000005 = 1.000.000.000.000 m/s *1.000.000.000.000 : 299.792.458 = 3.335,64c. Cálculo 2: *10 está para 5 assim como 0,0000000000001 está para x. *10x = 0,0000000000005 *x = 0,00000000000005 *5 : 0,00000000000005 = 100.000.000.000.000 m/s. *100.000.000.000.000 : 299.792.458 = 333.564,09c. De novo, esses dois feitos são bem inconsistentes para se usar em combate, mas eles são consistentes com outros feitos de capacidade de processamento em picossegundos. Mas isso só escala aos Mechanicus mais rápidos. Necron Cryptek Desacelera O Tempo The warrior in orange and black armor shouted. The automaton stepped forwards, piston driven limbs shaking the deck. The cannon on its shoulder swiveled. The prisoner could feel the dark energy dancing in the weapon. It knew its shape and taste, old and familiar from wars that had scarred the stars when they were young. The gun weapon drew breath to fire. The prisoner’s senses traced the distances between every point in the room and sliced time down until only the decay of atoms marked its passing. The short distance from it to the automaton’s gun, from the automaton to its masters, from those masters to the door. Every measured value became like crystal, every facet and plane extending through countless dimensions. ''- Ahriman: Key of Infinity'' Suposições *Já que é explicitamente mostrado que ele desacelera sem parar ao ponto de que somente a decomposição de átomos marca a passagem do tempo, vou considerar que seja do hidrogênio-7, que é de 0,00000000000000000000023 segundos. Ou seja, vinte e três centésimos de um zeptossegundo. *Vou considerar que um segundo está para 5 m/s (Reação humana) assim como esse número escroto ae tá pra velocidade do Necron. O Cálculo *1 está para 5 assim como 0,00000000000000000000023 está para x. *5x = 0,00000000000000000000023 *x = 0,000000000000000000000046 *5 : 0,000000000000000000000046 = 108.695.652.173.913.043.478.260,86 m/s. *108.695.652.173.913.043.478.260,86 : 299.792.458 = 362.569.668.693.643,53c. Extremamente inconsistente, e mesmo se fosse, isso só escalaria a gente que desacelera o tempo sem parar. Ainda assim, vai que um dia isso seja válido. Categoria:Posts de blog